


Medusa

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: Regulus Black is not the best when it comes to dealing with situations.In fact, he’s pretty bad (horrible).(Prompt 71: Regulus struggles after finding out he has inherited a form of a very powerful Black family magic.)I tweaked this prompt a little bit (oops). I hope it's still enjoyable!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61
Collections: Regulus Black Fest 2020





	Medusa

Regulus Black is not the best when it comes to dealing with _situations._

In fact, he’s pretty bad (horrible).

He’s not good at dealing with unexpected scenarios and he is _definitely_ not one for crisis. 

Which is why this is a Disaster.

He doesn’t know what to do, he has no one he trusts enough to tell (or the people he does trust, he doesn’t want to burden), and he is stuck in his body, unable to breathe, unable to think straight, unable to stop pacing back and forth. 

He would go to Sirius, except Sirius no longer lives at Grimmauld place, hasn’t set foot in there all summer, which is wonderful for Sirius, but not too wonderful for Regulus; spending an entire summer with his mother and father is not ideal, to say the least. 

(Even though Regulus and Sirius spent more time fighting than doing anything else while Sirius still lived in Grimmauld Place, Regulus still misses him, which is absurd and doesn’t make any sense.)

(Or maybe it does make sense.)

Regulus is calm, collected, and composed. He tries to remind himself that he is all those things, but it isn’t working, not even a little bit, and Regulus has already paced around, sat down and gotten back up, tried to take deep breaths and all sorts of other bullshit, and still, nothing is making his heartbeat slow down or his breaths more regular. 

And above all else, the fact that he feels like he can’t tell anyone, the fact that he feels so damn alone, is making him even more anxious. 

Without thinking about it much (at all), Regulus Black blinks his eyes and opens them to find himself in his cousin’s bedroom.

He isn’t legally allowed to apparate, still. He wishes he didn’t know how, wishes that he weren’t able to when he realizes that Narcissa isn’t alone in her bedroom; Bellatrix is with her, newly engaged and as cruel and crazy as ever. Narcissa is sitting on her bed, surrounded by pieces of parchment and quills and ink. Bellatrix is sprawled next to her sister, laying on her back while her head hangs off the edge of the bed, making her look even more disheveled. 

Bellatrix notices Regulus before he gets the chance to leave unnoticed, and he curses as Bellatrix smiles, all deranged and mad. “Regulus!”

Narcissa looks confused until her eyes land on Regulus, half-hidden in one the room’s corners. She smiles hesitantly. “Hello, Reggie.”

Regulus’ heart is still beating frantically against his chest when he responds with a “Hello.” His voice, unlike the turmoil in his stomach, is steady and sure. 

Regulus is just about to blurt an excuse or another so that he could leave and pretend that this has never happened, but he doesn’t get the chance to; Bellatrix is already up and pulling at his arm, and before he knows it, he is sitting between the two sisters, on a piece of parchment that is Narcissa’s. 

“To what do we owe this pleasure, Regulus?” Bellatrix asks, playing with her engagement ring. “I hope it’s something worthwhile.” She sing-songs the last word, stretching it, making it sound mocking, taunting. It’s something only Bellatrix is capable of, and it makes Regulus’ skin crawl. 

Regulus doesn’t answer Bellatrix right away. He unfolds the piece of parchment he sat on and sees it has to do with N.E.W.T-level subjects and classes. He raises an eyebrow as he hands it back to Narcissa. “You are taking your N.E.W.T.s next year, you know that, right?” 

Narcissa shrugs as she takes the piece of parchment, and Bellatrix snorts. “She’s compensating for her exceptionally ordinary personality, thinks that cleverness might be a redeeming factor, but--” Bellatrix clicks her tongue. “-- it obviously isn’t.”

“Shut your mouth, Bella,” Narcissa mutters as she collects all the parchment in one pile, cheeks crimson. 

Regulus feels bad for having prompted that comment from Bellatrix, which is nothing new; Bellatrix does that, somehow, makes everyone _(everyone)_ feel bad in one way or another. 

“You didn’t answer me, cousin.” Bellatrix ignores Narcissa. “Why are you here?”

“I was bored, Bella. I think I need Hogwarts to start again, summertime is quite tiresome, you know…” Regulus isn’t thinking about what is coming out of his mouth; he wants to talk to Narcissa alone. He catches Narcissa’s big, grey, almost tired eyes, and he tries to communicate that. _Please let your sister leave. Please_

“Oh, how very sweet, little Reggie!” Bellatrix exclaims in a (fake) sickeningly sweet voice. “You come to us as a last resort to escape crippling boredom! I’m very touched.” somewhere between ‘sweet’ and ‘touched’, Bellatrix started glaring at Regulus, and Regulus is (frankly) terrified of Bellatrix’s death stare because it somehow makes her grey eyes (that are identical to Narcissa’s eyes, Sirius’ eyes--hell, even identical to his eyes) appear black and endless.

Which is terrifying. 

“I’m sure Regulus means we--” Narcissa doesn’t even get to finish her sentence.

“You didn’t come to my engagement party, lovely-Reggie,” Bellatrix says icily. “You made me very sad!”

Regulus doesn’t expect _that._ “Congratulations, Bellatrix!” Regulus says quickly. “It’s why I came! My sincerest apologies, Bella. I am sure Mother told you that I was too sick and thus unable to attend.”

Bellatrix studies him carefully. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“It has nothing to do with your blood traitor brother? He didn’t plant tiny, little doubt seeds in Reggie’s little head, did he?”

Regulus tries not to cringe. “No.”

“I would love to kill him, you know,” Bellatrix says casually as she is studying her nails. “I even know _how_ I’d kill him. The same way I’d kill my oh-so-loveliest sister, Andy. She had the nerve to send me flowers! Can you believe, Reggie? I set them on fire, whilst imagining the flames were engulfing Andy instead of her repulsive, disgusting, nauseating and vile flowers. If only father weren’t so dull; Andy would’ve been long gone.”

The thing is, Bellatrix isn’t exaggerating or being theatrical; she is sincere, serious, earnest, and it makes Regulus’ breath shudder.

Regulus coughs, tries not to think too much about what just came out of Bellatrix’s mouth. “Again, all my best wishes to you and Rodolphus. I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.”

Bellatrix lets out a dreamy sigh. “Oh, we will! I love him very much, Reggie. You--”

“Mother threw one of Lestrange’s letters this morning, Bella. She said it was too improper. I think you’d better go see what that was about,” Narcissa says abruptly.

Bellatrix’s eyes widen. “She what?!” And just as swiftly as she went from dreamy-eyed to almost murderous, she disappears.

Regulus tries to stifle a gasp, but he is unable to, and it comes out sounding broken and shattered. He doesn’t even know how he stayed so calm in front of Bellatrix when he quite literally feels his world closing in on itself. 

“Hey,” Narcissa whispers as she puts a hand on Regulus’ shoulders. “It’s okay, love.”

Regulus shakes his head. 

“ _It is._ Just breathe, Reg. It’s okay.” 

“You-you don’t understand, Cissa. I-I don’t-It’s not what I-I’m not like _him_!” Regulus can’t form comprehensible sentences, isn’t able to lower the tone of his voice, can’t control his breathing, can barely keep inhaling at all. He’s breathing very fast but he is somehow not getting enough oxygen at all.

“Calm down, Reg, love. Please, it’s okay, I promise. And if it isn’t, we can make it okay, okay, love? Please stop crying, Regulus. We’ll make it okay,” Narcissa murmurs in Regulus’ hair, trying to comfort him. Regulus isn’t even sure when he began crying, let alone when he started hugging Narcissa. He becomes aware of that fact very abruptly, and he tightens the hug, wanting to feel himself being embraced. Regulus can’t really understand what Narcissa is whispering anymore, but he finds himself wishing he had an older sister he could turn to, wishing he had an actual mother, or a brother that doesn’t hate his guts.

He had Narcissa, though, which is enough. More than. She’s family, and she _cares_ about him.

He pulls away when he is no longer loudly sobbing, and rubs his eyes, smiling slightly. “Thank Merlin Bella wasn’t here for _that._ I would’ve never lived it down.” 

Narcissa gave him a hard look. “Don’t try to make this situation better with humor, Reg.”

“Oh. That was my only plan.”

Narcissa raises an eyebrow. 

“And then I’d leave, and the next time I see you, we’d pretend that I didn’t, prior to that meeting, lose my shit in front of you, and then all would be well.”

“I’ve tried ignoring things in hope that they will eventually go away, Reg,” Narcissa says. “It doesn’t work.” 

Regulus is already standing up. “Really, thank you, Cissa. I think that I was overdramatic; I am Sirius’ brother, after all. Haha, very--” Regulus starts ranting, but stops when Narcissa grabs his forearm and makes him sit down again. Her grip is, Regulus notes, stronger than Bellatrix's. Narcissa is generally stronger than Bellatrix, physically, at least. She’s taller, as well. 

“Regulus!” Narcissa scolds. “Stop. Just--stop! Tell me what’s wrong.”

Regulus sucks in a breath; he might as well tell somebody. What is the worst that could happen?

“Well, Cissa, it honestly isn’t that big of a deal. Remember, eh, remember Uncle Alphard’s gift to Sirius? Last year, for Christmas. The--”

“The black mamba?”

“Eh, yes. The snake. He, well, he-when Sirius left, he didn’t take any of his stuff, and the snake stayed--he named it Medusa, thinks he’s very funny. I think it’s a terrible name, personally, why--”

“Why were you freaking out, Reg?”

“Well, I was just about to get there, wasn’t I?” Regulus retorted, and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, Medusa lives with me, now--until the school year starts, at least, so I could give her to Sirius again. Mother wanted to cut her head off, can you believe? I know it is a rather ugly reptile but who would do that? It’s the animal that represents her house, as well! Very peculiar, my mother. Anyway--”

“Yes, anyway, Regulus.”

Regulus ignores her. “Anyway, she bit me a week or so ago--very unappreciated, by the way, Cissa. Without me, she would’ve been headless. She bit me, and mambas are venomous, so I had to go to St. Mungo’s and all that. I came back and she apologized to me.” An all-new consuming dread surrounds Regulus, and it is as if he had gotten drenched in ice-cold water. While telling Narcissa the story, his mind had focused on something other than what was causing him such distress, and when he got to that part, it was similar to finding out about it for the first time, ever. So, Regulus is once again shocked.

Narcissa’s expression remains passive. “She… What?”

Regulus just shakes his head. “I can’t-I can’t be like him, okay? I just, I don’t want to be like him, I don’t want to take his stupid mark. I want nothing to do with--”

Narcissa gasps, eyes widening. “You’re a Parselmou--”

Regulus shushes Narcissa. “No! I don’t want to be, dammit!”

“But you are,” Narcissa counters, in a low tone. “Did you contact _him_? Did he…”

“Of course I didn’t, Narcissa!” Regulus hisses. “I don’t want anything to do with him, ever.”

Narcissa looks like she is in deep thought. “To be fair, Reg, this is a pretty desirable trait.”

“That the only person known to currently possess is Voldemort!” Regulus’ tone is sharp and loud. Narcissa visibly cringes when she hears Voldemort’s name. 

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Narcissa asks, looking panicked. “If anyone here heard you call him that, you would be dead! Bellatrix would have skinned you alive!”

“Bellatrix is completely mental!”

“Yes, she is. Which is why you can count on her skinning you alive without remorse,” Narcissa says drily. 

“It’s stupid,” says Regulus. “What is so remarkable about a name? It is what he calls himself.”

Narcissa shakes her head. “It’s not just a name, Reg, It represents so much more than just a name. It represents power-- and fear. Everyone knows there’s something about to happen, and everyone knows that it has to do with _him,_ and everyone either wants to join him or is scared of him. Because he _is_ powerful, Regulus, very, and he’s been planning this something for years, Regulus, so we know that it’s big, and we know that he’s dangerous, not only because he’s powerful, but also because he has power-hungry, admiring--hell, worshiping followers like Bella. Followers who, had they heard you, would have already killed you without a second’s thought for not addressing their master properly, with respect.” 

Regulus tries not to shudder, but he does. “I want nothing to do with him, Cissa, nothing.”

Narcissa looks at Regulus empathetically. “It’s okay, Reg. This doesn’t have to connect you to him.”

Regulus shakes his head. “But it does! See, my parents have been pressing on about the mark for a while, now, and I feel like it’s just a matter of time before I do get the mark, and if they find out, Cissa, that I can talk to serpents, they’d have me get the mark before--”

“Then they don’t find out,” Narcissa says simply. 

“They will, sooner or later, Cissa.”

“No, they won’t. Don’t you dare tell anyone else, okay? Because people might not react too kindly to the fact that you share a very rare skill with the dark lord, be it his followers or his opposers. Just, don’t tell anyone, Reg. _No one._ I mean it. Pretend it never happened, give the snake back to Sirius, and just forget it ever happened, okay?” 

Regulus bit his lip. “That seems wise.”

“Because it _is_ wise, Reg.”

Narcissa stares at Regulus intently, as if she is deciding whether to add something or stay silent. In the end, she decides to speak: “Do not take that mark, Regulus. Please.”

And Regulus doesn’t expect that. 

“Don’t. They’re horrible, Regulus. Absolutely mad. You think Bellatrix is deranged? They are worse, love, way, way worse. And you’re far too young, Regulus. It wouldn’t be--”

“What are you two bitches whispering about?” Bellatrix bellows as she enters the room, looking seven different kinds of smug.

“Nothing,” Regulus says absentmindedly, which makes Bellatrix squint her eyes in his direction.

“Keeping secrets from me, little Reggie, are we, now? How about I--”

“What was the letter about?” Narcissa asks suddenly. “I am dying to know.”

Bellatrix smirks. “Well, I am afraid it’s too improper, lovely sister.” Narcissa giggles, and it is so obviously ingenuine that Regulus cringes when he hears it. Bellatrix doesn’t seem to notice, though, and just grins.

“I need to be going now, actually,” Regulus says as he gets up. “It was lovely speaking to you, cousins. I would love to meet up soon!” And he apparates instantly. The first thing that Regulus recalls when he stumbles in his room, is the look on Narcissa’s face before he apparated. “Promise you won’t take the mark,” it seemed to say. “Don’t take the mark.”

As Regulus slowly sits on his bed, he realizes that not taking the mark is not an option for him, at all, at least, not since Sirius got disowned. He knows, is certain, that if the next time the topic comes up and he shows any sign of resistance or hesitation, it would not be pretty. He desperately wants to appeal to his parents, but at what cost? What would he be losing? Gaining? Regulus begins to lose himself in his thoughts when someone speaking cuts his train of thought.

“A penny for your thoughts?” The serpent, Medusa, hisses as she wraps herself around Regulus’ hand, slithering between his fingers. 

Regulus loved Medusa, he still does. He was so jealous when Sirius got her. Maybe understanding her (with nobody else being aware of the fact that he could understand her) wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

_If only Parseltongue weren’t so unbelievably, undeniably linked to Voldemort._

“But it isn’t, not at all!” The serpent is now around Regulus’ neck, and the fact that it just understood Regulus' thoughts is not at all that surprising to him. He is sitting in his dark room, talking to the ugliest looking serpent he had ever seen, is he not?

“It isn’t?”

“No,” Medusa hisses. “It is not. I much prefer you being the one able to speak to me, and not the other you. The other you is rather useless.”

It takes a while for Regulus to understand what she means, and laughter fills his bedroom when he realizes that she means Sirius. 

“The other me is pretty useless, indeed,” Regulus agrees. 

“Will he be back?”

“The other me? I thought he was useless.”

“He is,” the serpent agrees, “but also quite good. He’d let me sleep out of my cage more often than not, which is quite half-witted, indeed. I could’ve struck while he was asleep, and less than an hour later, he would’ve been dead.”

“He trusted you, Medusa,” Regulus says as he gets up to put Medusa in her cage.

“Exactly, Very half-witted, like I said,” Medusa is making her way down Regulus’ torso, curling around his leg. “You should never trust a snake.”

“Have you ever wanted to bite him?”

Medusa sighs. “More often than not.”

“So close, but no cigar?”

“Close, but no cigar,” Medusa hisses. “He is infuriatingly kind, though. ‘s why I’ve never bitten him.”

Regulus raises an eyebrow as he detangles Medusa from his leg and slowly puts her in her cage. “But you had no problem biting me?”

“I only apologize once,” Medusa hisses as Regulus closes the cage’s door. “I am starting to wish that the other you were the one able to understand me.”

“Poor you, stuck with me.”

“Oh, indeed, poor me,” The snake says, and Regulus, feeling more light-hearted than he did all summer, starts to appreciate this-- whatever it is, a little more.

**_~Fin~_ **

# 

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly falling more and more in love with Regulus Black. He deserved so much better! *sigh*  
> I had so much fun writing this! (Especially the snake conversation, he he he.)  
> I hope this was enjoyable, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
